


How to disappear

by nectarwrites



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is oblivious for a good minute, M/M, Misunderstanding, Vulnerable! Hannibal, Will Finds Out, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarwrites/pseuds/nectarwrites
Summary: End of Season 1/ Start of Season 2 AU where Hannibal never sets Will up as a murderer. However, Jack becomes suspicious of Hannibal and confronts him. The therapist takes off to Wolf Trap as he wants to ask Will to come visit him in BSHCI but the profiler has other ideas.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 202





	How to disappear

Hannibal briskly walked to Will who was lounging in a rocking chair on the front porch, nursing a bottle of whiskey. The shadow of Jack’s suspicion and BSHCI loomed over his head but Will’s detached manner over the phone consumed his thoughts as all he cared about was how his paramour would treat him now that he knew the dark truth. 

“Will...what’s the meaning of this? What are you doing?” Hannibal asked, a confused frown dancing on his lips as his eyes briefly lowered at the sight of scuffed black duffel bags laying at Will’s sneakers-clad feet.

“Jack called me. He told me that he thinks you’re the Ripper and although I was briefly shocked all of the pieces started coming together so I told him that I think he’s right. I hung up and been sittin’ here, waitin’ on you since I called,”Will drawled.

Hannibal opened his mouth to ask why but stopped as he realized what the absence of Will’s furry pack and presence of his bags meant. 

“You’re leaving town because you can’t fathom how someone who loves you could not only habitually lie to your face but hide such a morbid secret from as well,” Hannibal concluded, swallowing his pleas for Will to stay. He raised a hand, silencing Will’s protests. “I would say that me coming here to ask you to visit me was a waste but it’s always a pleasure to see your face.” He sadly smiled, tears brightening his maroon eyes.

“That’s not why I'm leav—” Will groaned and breathed deeply before continuing. “Why the fuck would I stay?”

Will implicitly admitting that he hadn’t even considered the idea of visiting Hannibal in prison caused a chill to run down the killer’s spine. “I know that you’re hurt at my secret-keeping but you loved me at some point didn’t you? I thought that you’d at least miss me enough to stay.”

“It wasn’t exactly a secret but why are you talking in the past tense? I still love you but I'm not staying to see you rot in a cage. I love you too much to let them do that to you.”

Hannibal scoffed. “If you claim to love me too much to stay then you’d at least be concerned about my impending arrest.”

If Hannibal hadn’t had decades of practice of containing his emotions, then an angry string of curses in both Lithuanian and English would have smoothly flown out of his mouth at the sound of Will’s mocking laughter.

But he bit his tongue and turned around, heading back to his Bentley to avoid further embarrassment from his indifferent lover’s hands.

“God, you’re so damn melodramatic. Go get your bags out of the car so we can head over to the garage. Since no one else is aware that I have a Jeep it’ll buy us a little more time ‘till we get to whatever place that you’re taking us to.”

Hannibal stopped cold in his tracks.

“What?”

“Okay, don’t take this personally but your dramatics is cutting into our escape window at this point. Get your shit and let’s get out of here!” Will threw his arms up in the air, feeling fond but exasperated at his overdramatic boyfriend.

“You want me to run away with you?” Hannibal’s voice trembled in disbelief.

“Well, duh! Isn’t that obv—” Will’s fell silent at the sight of a tear running down the older man’s cheek. He jumped on Hannibal, wrapping his legs around his waist before drowning his face in kisses. “Why did you come here if not to run away with me?”

“To beg you to come visit me in prison or at least think about doing so and to apologize for you finding out that I am the Chesapeake Ripper from someone else.” 

“I didn’t find out from someone else. Your secret revealed itself to me when I saw you save that man’s life. I didn’t tell you that I knew because I knew that you’d come tell me when you were ready but of course that’s been stolen from you.” 

“Can I still come with you?” Hannibal’s hopeful eyes met Will’s as he softly kissed the younger man.

Will chuckled, mirth dancing in his eyes as his lips curled upwards into a teasing smile. “Where else would you go?”

“I don’t know,” Hannibal quietly said. 

Will unhooked his legs from Hannibal’s waist, then pulled him in for a hug. “And you’ll never have to know. Now, where are we going?” He asked as they climbed into the Jeep. 

“I’ve always wanted to show you Florence. There’s a lovely villa near the sea in Tuscany, which is on the outskirts because I know how you feel about the city. It’s not quite Wolf Trap but I hope you’ll like it.” 

Will intertwined his hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel with Hannibal’s and squeezed. “It’ll be perfect as long as you’re there.”

For the first time that night since Jack confronted him with his suspicion, a smile appeared on Hannibal’s face.

“I could buy a nice-sized boat to fix up and we could go on fishing trips.” Will looked over at Hannibal, picturing him in a pair of linen slacks with a loose-fitting halfway unbuttoned white shirt and laughed. “Well, I’d do the fishing while you lounge on the deck admiring the view.”

Hannibal laughed. “Maybe you’d indulge me and have a few suits tailored for when you accompany me to the opera house.”

“I will. If you let me adopt a dog or two.”

“Or seven?”

“Don’t patronize me, doctor.”

Hannibal hummed. “Don’t psychoanalyze or patronize you. I understand.”

The corner of Will’s lips quirked upwards. “You’re insufferable. You know that right?”

“But you love me anyway.”

“I do.”

The couple shared a laugh and a few more ideas of what they’d do in Florence, then fell into a comfortable silence as the distance between them and Virginia grew farther.

“Hannibal—” Will started.

“Yes, dear?”

“Thanks for coming with me.”

“Well, anywhere is better than a cell,” Hannibal teased, his eyes softening at Will’s scoff. “I’m messing with you. Being alone with you and not having to witness you breaking apart is all I ever wanted for us, for you, Will. Don’t you think it’s wonderful having a future where we are free to explore the darker side of yourself that you’ve been forced to hide away from the light for so long?”

“It’s beautiful.”


End file.
